Office Romance
by L.D. Eddy
Summary: Arkham isn't exactly a place you'd think would bring people together. Boles/OC. Reaper.
1. Chapter 1

"So, um," Clarice said, pulling her eyes from staring at her plate to looking into Jonathan's icy blue eyes. "Do you know Frank Boles?" Jonathan snorted.

"Frank Boles is a brute. Why? Did he do something to you?" Jonathan asked, suspicion leaking into his voice.

The two friends were sharing lunch during one of their breaks, a tradition that started back when both were just interns, and had evolved from lunch once a month into lunch everyday.

Clarice took a bite out of her sandwich and chewed, working words through her mind before she decided on the correct order. She swallowed the bite of sandwich before opening her mouth. "Not unless you consider asking me out on a date 'doing something' to me."

Jonathan let out a laugh while Clarice looked down at her lap.

He cut himself off after a moment, noticing her silence.

"Wha- you didn't say _yes_, did you?" Jonathan asked. Clarice shrugged her shoulders.

"I, well, I jus- I was _considering_ it. I guess, though, since you think it's kinda stupid, I shouldn't," Clarice muttered. Jonathan rolled his eyes.

"Don't go developing _emotions_ on me now, Clarice. You're a grown woman, you can do what you want. I'm just saying he's not exactly worth your time. You're leagues above him."

"Whatever."

"Don't you 'whatever' me."

"I thought I was a grown woman that could do whatever I wanted."

"Unless I expressly say not to."

* * *

Clarice shivered in the cold winter's wind while she crossed the yard from medical to the penitentiary.

_Thank God I decided to change into my boots before I walked over_, Clarice thought, wrapping her trench coat tighter around her body. She walked into the building and smiled at the receptionist. "Is Frank Boles here?" She asked. The receptionist rolled her eyes before grabbing the phone.

"Boles to Cells Access," She said, boredom evident in her voice. Clarice smiled at her again and sat down on one of the chairs.

_**Clunk. Clunk. ClunkClunkClunkClunk**_.

"What the hell did you want?" Boles asked irritably, glaring at the receptionist as he rushed into the room.

"You have a visitor from medical," The woman said, gesturing to Clarice and grabbing her book. She flipped it open and started reading. Boles whipped around. His eyes widened when he saw Clarice.

"Uh, mis- Nurse Shawe," He stammered, rubbing the back of his neck. She stood and smiled, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"You know, it's gonna be a really weird date if you call me Nurse Shawe or Miss Shawe, Mr. Boles," Clarice teased.

"D-date?" Boles asked, tucking his hands into his pockets.

"Uh-huh. You asked me out, remember?" She asked.

"Well, yeah, b-but I didn't really think you'd say yes."

"Well, do you still want to, or-"

"Yeah! Um, I mean, if you still-"

"If I didn't, I woulda told you 'no' when you asked me," Clarice said, crossing her arms. "So, what time?"

"Hmm?"

"For the date?"

"Oh, uh. How about Friday night? At eight?"

"Perfect."

"I'll pick you up at your place?"

"I have to work earlier Friday. How about you meet me in the Mansion? I have to submit my hours to Sharp anyway, and-"

"Sure!"

His radio crackled on. "_Boles to Extreme Incarceration. I repeat, Boles to Extreme Incarceration._"

"Look, I gotta go. I'll see you then, um-"

"Clarice."

"I'll see you then, Clarice."

"See you," She said. She turned and left the Penitentiary.

Boles turned to look at the receptionist. "You tell anyone about this, Florence, and you'll regret it," He snapped before taking off.

Florence rolled her eyes. "Yes, sir," She snapped sarcastically, flipping the page in her book.

* * *

_**A/N: So I decided to do something with Reaper and Scarecrow before they went all criminal underworld-y. And I know I mentioned somewhere that Boles and Reaper used to date before the whole fiasco, so...here you go! A depiction of how they got together – sorta – and their first date!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Clarice smoothed out her skirt and turned to look at Jonathan.

"So, what do you think?" She asked. He glared at her before removing his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I'm thinking I should never let you date," He said snippily.

"I'm a grown woman, _dad_," She retorted.

"You have no clue what you're getting into, do you, Clarice?" Jonathan demanded, crossing his arms. Clarice focused on putting her earrings on.

"Possibly a relationship, if that's what you mean," Clarice muttered. Jonathan rolled his eyes.

"May your fictitious God help you, Clarice," He snapped.

"Hey! I don't make remarks on your atheism! You shouldn't be taking jabs at my religion. And I don't need help, I'm a big girl."

"Your religion is a big girl, it can handle itself," Jonathan muttered, glaring at her.

"And your lack of religion doesn't need to be thrust on everybody. To each their own, you ass."

"Whatever. Go have fun on your..._date_ with that guard."

"Shut up, Jon."

* * *

"You ready?" Boles asked, knocking on the door to Clarice's office. She smiled, waved to Jonathan, and slipped her coat on before exiting.

"I'm ready," She said. He offered his arm to her and she took it.

"Alright, let's go," He said.

They were almost out of the Mansion before he groaned.

"Dammit."

"What's wrong?" Clarice asked, confusion evident on her face.

"Croc's being brought in. I forgot all about him. Fuck," He rubbed his face. "We're gonna run into him."

"That's okay. I've treated Waylon before," Clarice said. "I'm not entirely frightened of him."

"You ain't scared of him?" Boles snorted. "You're crazy."

"Hey! I am not!" Clarice said indignantly. "Besides, I said I wasn't _entirely_ afraid of him. I'm afraid of him, but only in the sense that he could eat me if not guarded properly-"

"And we're low on staff tonight. Shit."

Clarice rolled her eyes. Typical man. He's worried about nothing.

They made their way to the entrance of Arkham Asylum before they finally ran into Killer Croc as he was brought off of the ferry.

The giant scaly man smirked when he caught sight of them and chuckled.

"If you taste as good as you look, he's in for a _real_ treat," He growled.

Clarice turned red and weakly smiled at Boles.

"Shut up, Inmate!" He scowled at Croc.

"Ooh, touchy, Franky?" Croc snarled. He tried to lunge at him but was held back by the chains. "You're lucky I'm tied up. I'd love to take a bite out of you and your little nurse."

"Shut up, Croc!" Cash snapped. "Besides, his taste buds have been killed by all his drinking," He muttered quietly enough that only Croc heard him. Croc let out a bark of laughter. "Hey Shawe!"

"Yeah, Cash?" Clarice asked.

"You...you take care of yourself, alright? Wouldn't want you getting' hurt," He said.

"What are you talking about?" Clarice asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Just...if you need anything, Crane's got my number, okay?"

"Yeah, he wouldn't want you mixing up with the wrong crowd, Nurse," Croc snarled sarcastically.

"Um...okay?" Clarice said. "But I think I'll be okay. Thanks for the concern, I think?"

Boles draped an arm around her shoulder and steered her around Croc and Cash.

"Whatever! I warned you, Shawe!" Cash called after her.

Boles scowled.

"What was he talking about?" Clarice asked, leaning into Boles.

"He doesn't like me."

"Well, that's too bad, because I do."

He smirked.

* * *

_**A/N: And here we go! The start of the date! Croc and Cash – or, as I call them in my head, Tick Tock and Captain Hook – made a special appearance just because! Of course, Croc was more SwordStitcher's idea so props to her! **_

_**I think – when we were talking about the part where Croc says the whole tasting thing – I called Croc a "Pervy Twerp" :) and so he shall be a pervy twerp.**_

_**Stitcher:**_

_**I know right? I was surprised I wrote such fluffiness! Anyway, it got slightly bad, but nothing to worry about :) Hope you enjoyed!**_


End file.
